From Fear To Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ally has a new friend who is scared of aliens, but when she comes to the Grant Mansion, can the aliens there help her get over her fear of them?


**A guest reviewer asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and is used with permission. I only own Rachel and Sally. Also, part of this story was inspired by the Disney movie "The Sword In The Stone." Also the word 'jitterbug' is from the movie "Thumbelina" which I don't own and the words 'sweet little bumblebee' were inspired by the song "Bumblebee" by the group called Smile .dk**

* * *

><p><strong>From Fear To Friends<strong>

Ally was waiting outside for Rachel to come get her from school. She was excited because she had a new friend, a young ten-year-old girl named Sally, who had moved to Staybrook, California all that way from New Jersey to stay with her aunt and uncle since her parents hadn't wanted her around as they were so into themselves that they didn't care about their own daughter, which was very sad.

But Sally's aunt and uncle were more loving and treated the young girl like their own daughter, so it was alright for the most part.

Sally now saw Ally waiting at the school steps and joined her. "Hi, Ally," she said. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Hey, Sally. I'm waiting for my older cousin Rachel. She's coming to get me."

Just then, she spotted a familiar black Camaro with silver racing stripes. "There she is!" she said, waving.

Rachel smiled as she saw Ally wave and waved back, pulling up to the two girls, parking her car and climbing out in time to receive a hug from the younger girl.

"Hey, Ally," she said. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh," Ally said nodding. "I also made a new friend."

Rachel looked to see a young girl about Ally's age looking at them shyly, which made her smile. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "Are you new here?"

The girl only nodded and Ally spoke up. "This is Sally. Sally, this is my cousin Rachel," she said.

Rachel kneeled to be eye-level with the younger girl. "Is someone coming to pick you up, Sally?" she asked her.

The girl was about to answer when the principal came out the door. "Oh, Sally, there you are. Your aunt just called and said that the meeting is taking longer than they thought," she said.

Ally perked up. "Rach, could she come play with me at the Mansion until her folks come?" she asked hopefully.

Rachel smiled. "I don't see why not," she said and turned to the principal. "Do you have Sally's aunt's number so I can contact her?"

The principal gave it and Rachel spoke to the Sally's aunt, who was a bit reluctant, but when she heard Rachel was related to the Jocklin brothers, she agreed while singing praises about the three scientists. Smiling, Rachel said a polite farewell and promised to bring the girl over when they called again.

"Well, your aunt and uncle said it's alright," she said to Sally.

"Where do you live?" asked Sally.

"At the Grant Mansion," said Ally.

Rachel saw Sally stiffen. "The Grant Mansion?" she squeaked. "B-but that p-place is h-aunted b-by aliens."

Rachel let out a gentle chuckle. "Honey, those rumors are just that, rumors," she said gently. "The mansion isn't haunted."

"Unless you count us haunting it," said Ally, attempting to make a joke to lighten the mood, but Sally didn't look convinced.

"I promise it's safe, Sally, but if you want to wait here at the school, that's alright too," Rachel said gently.

Sally would have opted to stay at the school, but just then a group of girls were coming towards them, snickering and pointing to Sally.

"Hey, it's the baby from New Jerksey," said one girl.

"Yeah, what a wimp," said another one.

"Hey!" said Ally. "You leave her alone."

Rachel also stepped in, placing both young girls behind her. "Leave now, before I decide you girls need to be taught a lesson," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

The girls all laughed. "Look at that, the baby needs another baby and a grown-up to fight for her," said the leader and they all fell into giggles.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You were warned," she said, placing her fingers against the sides of her forehead, using her special power to call some nearby dogs.

The dogs, hearing her telepathic call, jumped in to do as she asked. She told them to frighten the girls and chase them away, but to not hurt them. The girls looked surprised as they stopped laughing and wondered where the dogs that were now snarling came from.

"You know what to do," said Rachel and the dogs jumped in, barking, snarling, and growling, scaring the girls and making them run away in fear. After a moment, when they disappeared from sight, Rachel let out a loud whistle, calling back the dogs who came galloping to her and stopped before her.

"Thank you, my friends," she said to them. Yipping happily, the dogs all bounded back to their homes.

The principal smiled. "That's some ability you have, Rachel," she said.

"It does come in handy," she admitted.

Sally was amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "I have the ability to talk to animals," she said.

Smiling, Sally finally agreed to come with them and the three piled into the Camaro and were off to the Grant Mansion. Arriving there, Rachel opened the door and all three stepped inside.

Suddenly, Ally felt four hands grab her and lift her up. "Gotcha!" said a familiar voice.

Ally giggled as the hands began tickling her. "Four Arms! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAA!" she laughed aloud.

Rachel didn't do anything except smile and stand still. Sally, however, jumped a good foot in the air and went to run, but Rachel caught her. "Don't be alarmed, Sally," she said gently. "There are aliens living here, but they are all harmless."

"Aliens?" she squeaked, looking at Four Arms fearfully as her face was pressed into the taller girl's shoulder. "I don't like aliens. They're scary."

Rachel smiled. "They may look frightening at first, but the aliens that live here are very kind and gentle," she said reassuringly.

Just then, she spotted Goop coming towards them and he stood by the older girl, looking at the younger girl, who looked at him fearfully.

"Hey," he said in his squeaky voice. "Don't be scared."

Sally looked at him curiously. His voice didn't sound mean at all. Rachel smiled.

"This is Goop," she said. "He's really friendly."

Sally still wasn't too convinced as Rachel set her down, especially as the other aliens came out to meet her. She was terrified and then started running.

"Sally, wait!" Ally called after her, but the younger girl kept going.

Rachel turned to the others. "Follow her to be sure she doesn't get hurt," she requested, as she feared Sally might get hurt in her haste to escape. The aliens at once split up to chase the young girl.

Sally kept running, hoping to find a way out and get back home. Suddenly, she felt something grab her and hold her in place. It was black and green and looked like circuitry. "Whoa there, Sally," said a computerized voice. "Slow down."

She immediately began struggling, but he brought her closer and jumped down a nearby hole that was hidden under a chair in the living room. The other aliens, having received a call from Upgrade about taking the girl to the To'kustars' quarters, all followed suit.

Except for one, who decided to wait patiently until the others had calmed the girl down.

* * *

><p>Sally was scared as she and her captor landed on a huge bed where two giants were sitting and waiting for them. She whimpered when she saw them and then whimpered some more when she saw the other aliens come down to join them.<p>

Surrounded by them, Sally felt tears run down her face as she shivered in Upgrade's grasp. "Hey, don't cry," said a voice that was filled with kindness. She looked up to see a vampire-like alien who gently wiped away her tears. She was confused as to why he was being gentle.

"Shh, we won't hurt you," said the mummy alien as he came closer.

Sally didn't look too convinced, especially when a shark alien came up to her. She shivered again as she saw his hands reaching for her and she closed her eyes, letting out a squeak when she felt his hands brush her neck in a way that it tickled, making her scrunch up her neck to protect it.

"Ah, she's ticklish," said one of the giants.

Sally couldn't even protest as she was gently pinned down by the same alien who had her captive and he created two other hands, wiggling his fingers at her teasingly. The others also did so and Sally looked fearful as she shook her head in hoped they wouldn't hurt her or whatever they were going to do to her.

But as they began tickling her, she giggled and laughed as it didn't hurt, but she was still trying to get away. "What are you doing?" she giggled out as they kept tickling her.

"We're tickling you," answered the vampire-like alien.

"Tickling?"

The giggled-out question made them all stop and look at her with surprised and worried looks. "You don't know what tickling is?" asked the mummy alien.

Sally, noticing their worried looks, shook her head. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked fearfully.

One of the giant brothers answered her. "Well, not bad, but still troubling," he said.

"Did your parents never tickle you?" asked Goop.

Sally looked away and they realized that the young girl's parents had been lax on showing their daughter affection. Upgrade gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "Well, tickles are a way of showing affection and they're also good for curing sadness and fear," he explained. "We noticed how scared you were of us, so we wanted to show you that you don't have to be scared, because we won't hurt you."

She looked up at him, looking unsure, but curious. The others gathered around and the mummy alien kneeled beside the girl. "We'd never harm a young child. Only tickle them to hear them laugh, as it's important to laugh," he said.

That was Sally's only warning as the gathered aliens all took turns tickling her. She giggled and laughed, squirming to get free, but couldn't. When they finished, she didn't feel as afraid, but was still wary and the aliens knew it would take her a bit to trust them, but they would help her in any way.

* * *

><p>Later on, after Sally's aunt called Rachel again and told her they wouldn't be back until a couple days later and asked if Sally could stay with them, Rachel agreed and let Sally know so that she and Rachel could go over and grab some of Sally's clothes and a few other things.<p>

Going back over to the Grant Mansion, Sally saw Heatblast and Four Arms watching a movie with Ally. Several of the other aliens that she now knew by name after they had introduced themselves after the playful tickle attack were doing various activities and she ventured about to see them. They invited her to join them, but she politely declined as she felt like she was intruding. She then went upstairs and Rachel smiled, knowing there was one alien Sally hadn't met yet and would hopefully make her feel more comfortable around the others.

Sally curiously moved out onto the balcony outside on of the rooms that had a walkway that led to another room. She looked down and saw how high it was and quickly leaned back on the roof to prevent herself from falling over, but sadly, when she did so, she hit a weak part of the roof and it caved beneath her.

"Whoa!" she cried out and tried to grab something to stop her fall, but couldn't as she fell and landed on something that cushioned her fall a bit.

"Oomph!" a deep voice grunted.

Sally didn't know whether or not to move when suddenly two hands came around her waist, startling her. "So, you did drop in after all," the same voice chuckled.

She looked behind her to see she was currently sitting on a black alien who had stars all over his body, had white hands, and green eyes on his head, which had three horns.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out and jumped off, trying to find a door to head out, but there was no door. The alien chuckled.

"There's no door, except for the attic door, but that can only be opened from the outside," he said.

Sally was now really scared and scampered off to another part of the large attic, but the alien didn't seem to be bothered as he chased her around the attic, trying to grab her, but she was pretty quick to get away.

She stopped to catch her breath as she glanced at him as he was looking for where she might have gone. He was tall and he did look handsome, two qualities which made her realize she had a small crush on him, just to the point that she liked him, but she was still scared of him.

While she was thinking, she didn't see him behind her. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, wrapping her up in his strong arms.

Sally squeaked in fear, struggling, but his grip was too strong, no matter how much she struggled. Until her foot hit him hard in the stomach, which made him let her go as it hurt a bit. She then took off again and he gave chase.

"No!" Sally whimpered. "Stop! Go away!"

But the alien just shook his head. "Stop running for a moment," he said, trying to grab her again, but she again eluded him.

Until she tripped on a box and went down while trying to slow down. She lay there for a moment, but the alien that had been chasing her, now quickly grabbed her, making her squeak again.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "That was a bit of a stumble you took."

She tried to get away, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he carried her to his bed and sat down, setting her in his lap. She tried to get away, but he tightened his arm around her waist, making it impossible to escape, although she did try. She finally stopped struggling and began trembling, something which he felt.

Grabbing a blanket nearby, he gently tucked it around her like a mother would a little child. Feeling the soft, warm blanket, Sally looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. She then found out as the blanket was wrapped around her so that she was bundled in it as the alien then cradled her in his arms, holding her gently.

After a moment of him gently rocking her, in which she has placed her head on his shoulder, he brushed back some of her hair from her face.

"Are you calmer now?" he asked gently.

She shivered a little and didn't look at him, but he unwound the blanket from her, still holding her in his lap but keeping the blanket loosely around her. She clenched her hands in the blanket, trying to stop shaking.

The alien fell into deep thought and then realized he didn't really know her name. "What is your name?" he asked her, gently brushing a hand across her shoulders.

She looked at him. "S-Sally," she stammered, making him chuckle as he thought her stammer was actually pretty cute.

"Sally, my name is Alien X," he said. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked him.

It was only a fair question and so he fell into thought and then snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. "Well, if I had wanted to hurt you, would I be doing this?"

She felt his large hands tickling her sides and she giggled and laughed as his hands then tickled her stomach and her underarms and then moved to tickle her knees.

"HEEHEEHEEHEE! That tickles!" she giggled.

"I can tell from your cute giggles," he said, a smile in his voice.

She pulled away and managed to stand up, but he caught her again. She squirmed again, making him chuckle.

"Hold still, you wiggling jitterbug," he teased her as he held her with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a strong, but gentle grip.

She giggled as she tried to escape, but he pinned her to the bed and began tickling her stomach again, making her giggle her hardest and squeak when he tickled her belly button. He kept tickling her belly button for a bit, chuckling as he listened to her cute squeaks.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," he cooed to her. "Cootchie cootchie coo."

That brought more cute squeaks and giggles from Sally, who tried to get away, but Alien X lifted her shirt up a little and tickled her bare stomach, making her giggle louder. He then blew a raspberry into her stomach.

"EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOT THA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AT!"

He chuckled at her protest. "Why?" he teased. "Does it make you want to laugh?"

Sally couldn't answer as the alien then removed her shoes and then wrapped his arm around her ankles so that she couldn't escape and began tickling her socked feet. She giggled harder as she felt him wiggling his fingers into her feet.

"Well, well. These cute feetsies are very ticklish," he teased her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, trying to get free.

"My goodness, what a big laugh," said Alien X. "I bet I can get you to laugh that hard when I tickle your tummy."

Sally shook her head rapidly, but was still giggling and smiling as he moved her shirt up again to the bottom of her rib cage, giving her ribs and underarms a tickle as he did so, which made her really giggle. She tried to get away, but Alien X had her legs pinned down so that she couldn't escape the tickle torture.

Wiggling his hands over her stomach, which made her giggle immediately, he brought his hands down and tickled her stomach all over. Sally laughed as she squirmed hard, especially when he blew huge raspberries into her stomach, making her emit that cute squeak he was becoming fond of hearing.

"Yes, my sweet little ticklish bumblebee, keep laughing," he chuckled as he made sure her small stomach was tickled to pieces. Sally couldn't even protest anymore as her laughter took over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly hearing her laughs go silent as she was now laughing without a sound, Alien X decided the girl had had enough and so stopped, letting her recover as she gasped for air. He picked her up, blanket and all, and wrapped it around her loosely as he held her. She snuggled up to him, much to his surprise.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smiling again.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about before. I've always been scared of aliens," she admitted.

"Why is that?"

She told him about the stories she had heard about aliens and he quickly reassured her that not all aliens were bad. She acknowledged that if all aliens were bad, then those that lived at the Mansion wouldn't have tickled her, to which Alien X agreed.

Sally snuggled against him again and he cradled her in his arms, holding her as a father would a child. She could hear his heartbeat which sounded so much like a human's heartbeat and it was lulling her into a sleepy state.

Seeing this, Alien X lay down with her on his chest as he put an arm around her protectively and stroked her head gently, making her close her eyes and fall asleep. He smiled and so went back to reading the book he was reading as he let the small girl sleep on his chest, letting her dream about having new adventures with her new alien friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the gang has a new friend.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
